Every time I almost do
by blondieeeee111
Summary: Fairy tales are important, not because they tell us monsters exisit, but because they tell us they can be beaten. An old friend arrives back in Neptune and tries to repair what is left of our favorite couple. It's time for everyone to face their monsters. And maybe, just maybe, happy ever after isn't just a fairy tale. Veronica/Logan LoVe
1. Showing up

I have never written a Veronica Mars story and I am bit fuzzy on some details. So just bare with me on this. Any suggestions would be appreciated. I don't own anything.

Chapter 1. **Showing up.**

It was a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon, but Veronica felt anything but bright and sunny. She was at the carnival taking place on the main lawn at Hurst College. Her dutiful boyfriend Piz by her side.

It wasn't a bad way to spend one's Sunday afternoon. If one didn't mind the smell of fried greasy food and frat boys running around in Togas drinking beer.

She really wanted to try to make this relationship work. Nice and normal. Not crazy and suicidal. She was glad to be off the crazy rollercoaster ride.

It was the effort that counted right? She showed up. And showing up is half the battle right? To be present in the relationship? To not be running away?

But Veronica was anything but present in her conversation with Piz. She glanced at the run of the mill cheesy carnival games remembering when her parents used to take her to such carnivals. Back when they were a family. Back when her life made sense. No one was being murdered. Or shot at. Or being arrested.

Veronica scanned the area while trying to look interested in what her boyfriend had to say about his latest comic book find as they walked the lawn.

To everyone else they seemed like a happy couple on a date but of course appearances can be deceiving.

She saw Dick talking to a buxom brunette a few feet away and tried to avoid him, however, she failed miserably.

"Hey Ronnie!"

Veronica grimaced.

"Hi Dick" she grumbled. But the time she responded she had already lost his attention. Her eyes followed to where he was staring. Logan. Of course.

But it was a happy Logan. Looking carefree with a beer in his hand and his trademark grin. He was talking to a few classmates about something light hearted she guessed from the grins they all shared. He was not the sad suicidal out of control Logan she had come to know. It was a complete 180 from the boy she had witnessed only days ago. He almost resembled the boy in high school she knew. Surrounded by friends. The center of attention.

The boys made eye contact and Logan closed the distance between them.

"Well, look who it is Mr. I Don't Have Time For My Best Friend Because I Have Been Banging Some Hot Blonde Chick In My Suite All Weekend."

Veronica winced, something unfortunately Piz noticed.

"It's not like that, man" Logan said shaking his head not looking at Veronica.

"Like hell it is. You locked me out of the suite all weekend and I saw you in the lobby Friday night getting into the elevator with a very curvaceous blonde chick. I didn't get a look at her face but from the back she looked damn fine. Plus with the lights off who cares what her face looks like?"

Dick knew the revelation that Logan had been with another girl would hurt Veronica. He wasn't that stupid. He wanted her to hurt. She hurt his best friend and for that Veronica Mars would have to pay.

Veronica shook her head and quietly said to Piz "Let's go, I want to get a drink."

And as she took her first step she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Veronica Mars, is that you?!" And with that she turned around and saw someone she never thought would step foot in Neptune again.

The knockout blonde that Dick was speaking about.

The woman Logan had been spending time with.

No other than Katherine Kane.

Reviews are always nice!


	2. Queen B

Don't own anything. Suggestions are always nice.

**Chapter 2. Queen Bee.**

Katherine Kane. The Queen of Neptune High Once Upon A Time. Duncan and Lilly's cousin.

She looked the same, a bit older but mostly the same girl Veronica used you know. Average height, a slender surfer body with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Like Lilly. A lot like Lilly. Except she always had the bad girl edge Lilly could never emulate. Lilly pretended not to give a damn but Katherine really didn't.

Her dark blue jeans laid low and hugged all the right curves with her white tank clinging to her sculpted body. She was as Dick said a "knock out".

"Look what the cat dragged in! No other than Miss Katherine Kane! The Girl of my dreams!" Dick exclaimed. Dick had always worshipped the ground Katherine walked on. Her being three years older and obviously more experienced always made her very attractive to him.

Katherine wrapped her arms tightly around Veronica. "Oh Ronnie! I missed you!"

"Katie.."

The older girl scuffed. "No one has called me that in a long time.. Except Lo of course." She tossed her head to Logan. He rolled his eyes in response.

"So how are you?! I was planning on seeing you right away when I surprised Lo at the Grand but you guys are apparently not..." She trailed off and gave Veronica a apologetic look. Together. They weren't together anymore.

Veronica hadn't spoken to Katherine since she left Neptune for good. Right after Lilly's death. When everything went to hell. She assumed no one else had heard from her either. Except Logan apparently.

Katherine cleared her throat. "..Speaking?" She offered. "Well.. You must let me buy you dinner so I can hear all about what kind of trouble you have been getting yourself into. Ya know, Logan is a terrible story teller plus he is biased when it comes to you. Ronnie can do no wrong blah blahh." She said the last sentence in a theatrical tone something similar to a Dick impersonation.

Veronica forgot how carefree and lovable Katherine was. It was where Lilly had gotten a lot of her personality from. Then it hit her. They were talking about her? In great detail apparently. That shook Veronica to the core.

She looked at Logan who was looking at everywhere but her direction.

"Dinner would be..great."

"Fantastic! I'm starving! Lo has been starving me! Let's go to that new seafood place! Looooo does that sound good?"

Logan paused for a minute.

"Logan is allergic to shell fish remember?" Veronica said quietly in almost a whisper but Piz and Logan both heard her.

Logan smiled slightly to himself.

"Ohhh god! How could I forgotten? Poor SoCal boy allergic to shellfish! The diner it is? I miss their burgers and shakes!"

Veronica laughed to herself, leave it to Katherine the Once Upon A Time Queen of the 09ers and one of Neptune's wealthiest residents to want to go to the diner for a burger.

Veronica turned to Piz "Is the diner okay?"

Logan frowned to himself of course she would invite him. Piz shrugged.

"Great! Let's go! Ronnie you have to see my new car. "

Veronica sighed this was definitely going to be a long night.

/

They all ended up at the local diner. An uncomfortable situation to say the least. Logan, Veronica, Dick, Katherine and Piz all sat a large table in the corner.

"Soooo Kitty Kat where have you been all this time?" Dick asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the old nickname.

"Don't call me Kat. Only people I like call me that." Which was true. Not many people in Neptune ever did dare to call the Queen Bee something other than her full name.

Even in high school she demanded everyone with the exception of close friends to call her by her proper name.

"New York... I spent some time backpacking through Europe but eventually ended in New York. Went to NYU got a business degree.." She shrugged not all that impressed with herself and shoved another fry in her mouth.

"Wow, really ?"

Veronica was impressed. Katherine had always been smart but she didn't think she was all that driven, a lot like the brooding boy who was avoiding eye contact with her at the table.

"Yeah well, we all have to grow up sometime.." She looked over at Logan sitting next to her."Which is part of the reason I'm here, to make sure my dear Logan gets his act together."

Veronica got uneasy when she called Logan hers. She wasn't sure what to make of Katherine's affection towards Logan. It seemed harmless enough. But knowing Katherine, nothing was ever what it seemed.

"You are a little late to the party Kitty Kat. Things have kind of gone to hell already." Dick said in a playful tone. Veronica glared at him.

Logan looked down at his plate knowing he spoke the truth.

Katherine's expression got dark and seldom. "I had my own issues to work through.. But I'm here now." She looked at Logan."And the first thing we are doing is getting your finances in order and getting you out of that awful hotel. Buy a nice house. Give you some stability.."

Logan didn't look at her. She shacked her head.

"Sooo V, no Stanford ? That was your dream!"

Veronica shrugged not wanting to talk about it. It was still a sore subject.

"Well you would love New York. It's amazing. You are never bored and there is so many great photography programs! Lo was telling me that you turned into quite a little photographer while I have been gone."

"Kat.."Logan said lowly, elbowing her in the arm.

Katherine rolled her eyes unfazed by his displeasure.

"So Kat have you heard from your dear old cousin Duncan?" Dick asked. This time Logan and Veronica both shot him a dirty look.

Katherine wasn't fazed. She didn't spook easy. "Nope not a word. "

The rest of the dinner was uneventful and conversation was kept light. With Veronica and Katherine doing most of the talking.

Katherine of course insisted on paying the check which everyone argued about except Dick. He was not one to argue over a free meal.

They ended up walking out to the small parking lot with everyone uncomfortable from the immense amount of food eaten and the awkwardness of the situation.

"Soo V want to go shopping tomorrow ?"

"Well, I do have class in the morning.."

It wasn't that Veronica didn't want to spend time with Katherine. She did. She used to worship Katherine. She was tough and smart. A nice change to the normal 09ers.

But her appearance brought a whole rush of emotions to the surface. Emotions about Lilly, Duncan and of course Mr. Bad Boy himself who refused to look at her at this moment.

"That's fine! Lo and I are going to catch some waves tomorrow morning. The surf is supposed to be good!"

Veronica cracked a smile. Logan had stopped surfing during all the drama that had taken place. It was good for him to get back to something he loved.

"Yo! I'm coming with! I would never pass on an opportunity to see Kat in a bikini." Dick gleefully announced.

Katherine's eyes narrowed at him. "And who said you where invited ?"

"Listen Kitty Kat don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Excuse me, don't talk about my panties!"

The arguing continued until Katherine agreed to let Dick come surfing and Veronica agreed to go shopping.

As they were leaving the sound of motorcycles roared into the parking lot.

"Well there goes the neighborhood..." Logan grumbled.

"Veronica maybe we should get out if here.." Puz whispered to her grabbing for her hand.

Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and watched the PCHers roll into the parking lot.

One particular biker parked close to them. He took his helmet off and relieved to be no other than Weevil.

"Well, look who found her way home.."

Katherine smirked. "Nice to see you too, Eli"

Veronica raised a eyebrow, no one called him that except his grandmother.

Weevil took Katherine into a big bear hug. He looked over at the others and nodded in acknowledgement.

"V, Echolls..."

Veronica titled her head while Logan just gave him a scowl.

"Yo V, we gotta talk but not right now.." He motioned to the other members of the gang who parked further away. "The beach tomorrow? 10?"

Veronica nodded. "Can't wait. The anticipation is killing me"

Piz stood there in disbelief that his girlfriend not only knew but fraternized with such a thug.

Logan enjoyed the look on his face. The punk really thought he could handle someone like Veronica Mars? The girl who hangs out with thugs and criminals on a daily basis?

Weevil looked at Katherine. "Well Kat, it was good seeing you. You sticking around for a bit?"

Katherine titled her head and grinned "We shall see how things go."

He smiled at her. " Well, see you around.." And with that he walked away.

Everyone was looking at her all thinking the same thing. Dick, of course was the one to say it. "What the hell was that?"

Katherine laughed. "Lilly wasn't the only one who went slumming.."

She got close to Logan and brushed his cheek. A huge smirk on her face. "Remember Lilly learned everything from me. Everything she did.. I did first."

/

That night Veronica laid in her bed confused as ever. She knew she shouldn't of felt jealous watching Katherine with Logan. She had a boyfriend. A sweet boyfriend. One she didn't have to worry about getting into a fist fight at every turn. But thinking of Katherine staying with Logan in his hotel suite right now drove her crazy. So many things were uncertain.

However one thing was for sure. Katherine Kane showing up was defiantly a surprise. The girl was a hurricane always causing chaos where ever she went. And the wind was just starting to pick up...

Comments are always lovely!


	3. Bruised not broken

I don't own anything. Suggestions are always nice. Warning mentions of abuse.

**Chapter 3. Bruised not broken.**

Logan and Katherine headed to the beach as the sun rose hoping to catch some waves before Dick arrived he never took the sport as seriously enough for their taste.

After fully exhausting themselves they came back to shore and tossed their boards on the sand. Kat unzipped her wet suit pulled it down to her waist and laid herself on sand.

Logan noticed the small tattoo of pink dice on her waist and writing on her ribs.

"Tattoos, Miss Kane? You have become a degenerate now?"

Kat closed her eyes enjoying the sun hitting her face.

"They are reminders."

"Of?" Logan asked.

"Life." She sat up and looked at him who was still standing. "The dice are a reminder to me every day that life is a gamble. Life isn't about safe bets, Logan. It's about going all in. Going for broke."

Logan took her words to heart. If he learned anything these past few years it was that life wasn't safe. His cushy predictable world had crumbled the night Lilly died and he never recovered.

"And the words?"

She turned a little so he could see the writing. "Embrace Every Moment." was tattooed in clean cursive handwriting.

"Life is too short to take things for granted."

Logan nodded his head and sat next to her on the sand. He had taken a lot for granted. His immense wealth for one. Veronica for another. The girl loved him and all he did was keep screwing it up.

"Sooo... are we going to talk about the whole you being accused of murder thing?" Katherine asked innocently.

Logan winced. It was something he didn't want to talk about.

"My Mom just died and.. Veronica accused me of killing Lilly.. I just couldn't do it anymore.. I was on this bridge drunk as hell. And the PCHers showed up and somehow one of them ended up dead. We later found out it was one of their own who did it."

Kat nodded. "Those damn thugs. Can't even trust them not to kill their own."

Logan chuckled. "Speaking of.. Weevil?"

Kat made a face. "That was a long time ago.. He is my age ya know? He just spent a lot more time in high school than most." She laughed. "He was nice to me. Didn't treat me like Katherine Kane Queen Bee. Just a normal girl..."

Logan nodded looking down at his hands folded together. He knew how it felt to always be treated differently because of your last name. And more importantly what it was like to have someone actually treat you like a person.

"Lo.. I have something to tell you.."

He looked at her.

"When I said everything Lilly did I did first..." She trailed off. Tears forming in her eyes. "I meant Aaron too.."

His eyes closed tightly and his fists clinch tightly.

"Lo.. I'm sorry.." He got up and started walking away.

"Logan!" She started chasing after him down the beach. Katherine Kane was not one to chase anyone. But for Logan Echolls she was about to make an exception.

/

There was a loud knock on her door around 9:30 am as Veronica was getting ready for her meeting at the beach with Weevil. She finished tying her hair in a loose pony tail and opened the door to reveal Piz.

"Hey Piz, I was just on my way out..."

He brushed by her and stepped into the room.

"To meet with that thug, right?" He said harshly.

Veronica closed her eyes for a second. How could she make him understand? "Weevil is my friend."

"He is also a gang member, correct?"

"The leader actually.." Veronica said in a light tone which didn't help matters.

"I don't understand you! Why do you hang out with people like this?! Gang members? Accused murders? And that Katherine! Well, she is damn piece of work!"

The anger in Veronica began to boil. Insulting people she loved was not okay. Yes, Weevil was a gang member but he also helped her a lot and was deep down a good guy. And yes, Logan had been accused of murder but the accusations were proved false. And Katherine.. well.. she was all that she had left of any part of Lilly. She had a good spirit and genuinely loved life.

"You wouldn't understand." She said calmly.

"Yeah you're right! I wouldn't understand why you still hang out with your psychotic violent ex or a gang banger!"

"What do you want me to say? I try to keep my distance from Logan! But I can't abandon him. He has gone through so much!" She responded, tears began forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Poor little rich boy." And that was the last straw for Veronica.

"Get out." She said calmly.

"What?"

"I said get the hell out." She said holding the door open.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he gets accused of murdering someone else!" And with that Piz left the room and Veronica crumbled to the floor behind the closed door. The only normal stable person in her life just walked out on her. Her one glimmer of normal was gone.

/

Veronica was about 10 minutes late meeting Weevil. Recomposing herself after the fight with Piz took longer than she would like to admit.

"And here I thought you were standing me up!"

"Oh you know us ladies! Always have to look our best for our men!" She said trying to act as normal as possible.

Weevil saw right through her act. "What happened? What did white boy do now?"

Veronica sighed. "He didn't do anything.. I broke up with Piz.. or rather he broke up with me?"

"Because of Echolls." It was a statement not a question. The question didn't need to be asked.

Veronica nodded.

"Yeah, you know.. I hate that guy. A lot. But... He really does love you.. " He sighed looking out at the ocean.

"Yeah, well love isn't always enough.." Veronica said quietly. Her mom loved her too right? And she walked out on her.

"Then what is enough? I mean at the end of the day.. you love who you love. No rhyme or reason. Love isn't brains... it's passion screaming inside of you.. making you it's bitch.."

Veronica stayed silent.

"Katherine?" She asked.

He shacked his head and looked at water. "Girl like that... I knew I was out of my league. And not just with the money thing. She was.. still is... a force to be reckoned with. So strong and determined. "

Veronica nodded. Yes, Katherine was always the level headed one of the 09ers. The one who tried to keep everyone out of trouble. She was on her own level. The girl everyone girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. Lilly and Veronica use to idolize her power over people.

"Soo.. what do we have to talk about?" Veronica asked trying to break the silence.

"We got a new gang coming in on our turf." Weevil said evenly cracking his knuckles.

"And this affects me how? I get to make more friends ?"

Weevil shot her a dirty look. "The PCHers keep things pretty calm these days... these guys, the LM15ers cause a lot of problems, V. I am talking people die. They are big into the drug and gun dealing.."

"What kind of name is LM15? Jeez you guys and the letters..."

"Veronica..." Weevil said with a serious tone.

She sighed."Okay, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"I just want you to be aware what is going on. I'm going to take care of it... And keep your boy off their radar... I know how trouble follows him."

"Is the world ending? Are pigs flying? You care about Logan?" Veronica said genuinely shocked.

Weevil let out a small laugh. "I care about you.. and like it or not I know you care about him. Plus, the guy has gotten enough beatings to last him a while."

Veronica grimaced remembering all the times she had seen him badly beaten.

"I'll see you later V.." And with that Weevil walked away leaving Veronica on the beach with her thoughts.

/

Katherine eventually caught up with Logan. He stopped walking after a while realizing she wouldn't stop following him.

"Did you know?! Did you know about him and Lilly?!"

Katherine sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes... but not at first..."

Logan laughed harshly. "Well that's just great! You know he fucking killed her! Bashed her head in!"

Katherine looked at him her eyes filled with tears. "You don't think I knew that? You don't think I know how sick all of this is?"

She took a deep breath and sank to her feet on to the sand.

"I was so wrapped up in my own world.. to even tell her how much of a bad idea it was.." She looked up at him. "I was in to a lot drugs..I was drinking all the time just to make the pain go away. I couldn't even see how Lilly was following in my footsteps."

Logan took a deep breath and sat next to her. They were both damaged. So utterly damaged. "What happened?"

"When I moved to New York I met this guy and everything was great in the beginning.. but he drank too much and became violent.. I couldn't get out of it.."

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Katherine was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, person he knew. And she was in an abusive relationship.

"I don't understand.. The Kat I know wouldn't put up with that.."

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah well when you think you are in love you do a lot of stupid things.. I finally got out of it. With CW's help no less."

They sat in silence which seemed like an eternity just staring at the ocean. Listening to the waves crash and watching the seagulls fly in the sky.

"I have been seeing this guy lately.. Luke..He's great.. But I keep fucking it up. All the demons just keep coming to the surface."

Logan nodded. "Yeah I know how that feels..That's what happens when you become so broken.."

Katherine shacked her head. "We're not broken Lo, bruised but no broken. We had shitty childhoods and had some pretty bad things happen to us... but we can survive this. I refuse to be a victim. I learned that from one of classmates in my Krav Maga classes."

Logan looked at her curiously. "Krav Maga? What does that mean? You can kick my ass?"

She gave him a small smile and elbowed him in the arm. "Damn straight buddy!"

He sighed. "God, Kat.. how did we get like this?"

"I don't know but we can still decide where we go from here. And I think that's important... Listen, I know it's not my place but.. Veronica.."

He stopped. "Is with Piz."

"She still loves you." She said quietly.

"She shouldn't. I have hurt her so much. She should hate me."

Katherine bit her lip and looked out at the ocean. "Well, I guess that is what love is, huh? Not hating someone who gives you every reason to do so?"


	4. Fall down

I don't own anything. Suggestions are always nice.

Chapter 4. **Fall down.**

This song came on as I was about to write this chapter... I think they call that a sign.

The song is by Lesley Roy titled "Here for you now."

**Fall down, yeah you're falling on your knees  
And you're begging me please to help you  
The sound of you screaming on the ground  
'Cause the demons in your head have found you**

I don't wanna hurt you  
I just wanna fix you  
I know I can make it right again  
I want you to see me  
I need you to feel me  
That's all that I wanted in the end

**Hey you  
Take a look around, I'm beside you  
I'm right here for you now  
Hey you  
It's hard enough to be what you want to  
I'm right here for you now  
Right here for you now**

Veronica walked down the beach lost in her own thoughts. Weevil was right, you didn't get to choose who you loved. If anyone told her she would of fallen in love with her chief tormentor at Neptune High she would of laughed in their face.

But she did. She fell for the King of the 09ers. Mr. Logan Echolls. The boy who used sarcasm and jokes to cover his pain. A lot like herself.

As she walked further down the beach were Logan and Katherine came into sight. She thought about turning around and walking away but they both saw her. She stopped walking and stared at them.

"Well.. this is my cue to leave. I'll go look for Dick.. he probably thinks we drowned or something.." Katherine said giving Logan a smirk.

Katherine got up leaving Logan sitting on the sand. "Just take it easy, Lo."

Katherine walked passed Veronica and gave her a encouraging small smile. "He is all your's, Ms. Mars"

Veronica bit her lip and walked slowly to Logan. "hey.." She said softly.

"Hi"

Veronica looked at the spot on the sand Katherine just vacated. "Can I sit?"

"It's a public beach." Logan shot back.

Veronica was unfazed and plopped herself down next to him. They sat in silence for a while. For anyone else it would of been awkward . Very awkward. But for them the silence was a nice change.

"Soo, who would of thought Katherine and Weevil, huh?" Veronica said lightly looking down at her hands in her lap.

Logan scuffed. "Yeah and my dad too."

Veronica looked at him. Shocked was a understatement. "Wow..."

"Yeah, wow.."

"Listen Logan.."

"Shouldn't you be in class or hanging out with your boyfriend or something?!" He practically shouted at her.

At this point he was to his feet and about to start walking away from her.

"You can't keep running away from me!" Veronica yelled at him.

"Me?! Running? No, Veronica. That's you! You just keep pushing me away!"

"You're an idiot you know that!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes.

He laughed cruelly. He hated to see her cry but the anger was boiling in him. Everything was so screwed up. Not only was Lilly screwing his father but Katherine was too. And here came Veronica, the girl who broke his heart. And she had moved on to a nice stable guy. A guy who she could trust and not worry about. The opposite of him. The kind of guy he could never be.

"I miss you! Not in the cute lovey dovey write you love notes miss you but in the it's fucking killing me missing you. I wish I could tell you I'm doing fine with you, trust me. I wish I could say that my life getting back to some sort of definition normal. And normal is what I need or want. But it's not. I want you.. I need you. "

"No, that's the problem V. You never needed me.." And with that he walked away leaving Veronica alone on the beach.

/

Katherine walked into Logan's suite at the Grand a few hours later after he left her at the beach. She had to bum a ride back from Dick which didn't result in the greatest of moods.

She found Logan in the living room in a pair of sweats with no shirt on and an almost empty of bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Well this is great..Thanks for abandoning me at the beach."

He didn't answer her.

" Logan! I don't know what you want! The poor girl is hopelessly in love with you!"

He looked at her obviously intoxicated. " I don't deserve her. All I do is hurt her! And I all I want to do is protect her!"

Katherine sighed. She knew how he was feeling. Hell, she felt a lot like that most of the time. She needed to talk to Veronica.

She gave him one last look and headed downstairs to her car. She was going to fix this one way or another.

/

Katherine had once again enlisted Dick for his help. This time to get the address of Veronica's apartment. She stood staring at the door wondering what she was going to say to the petite blonde. She softly knocked on the door and a few moments later a obviously distraught Veronica opened the door.

"Hey V.."

"Hi.." She opened the door enough to let Katherine into the apartment.

Veronica walked silently into her room and Katherine followed her. Veronica handed her a old picture. The picture was of Veronica, Logan, Katherine, Lilly and Duncan. They were at the beach. All with big grins on their faces.

Katherine smiled slightly. "God, we all were so young..."

Veronica sat on her bed and Katherine stood in the middle of the room. Awkward silence took over.

"Ready to go shopping?" Katherine asked meekly.

Veronica looked up at her giving Katherine a good look at her face. Her eyes were all red and it was obvious she had been crying heavily.

Katherine sat next to her on the bed. "Listen, V.. He loves you. He does. He just doesn't know how to handle any of this... Growing up.. well you know the bastard Aaron was and Lynn she tried but eventually she just was always too drunk to be a parent.. I'm not trying to make excuses for him. I.. I just know what it feels like to have everything and still be so alone. My dad you know.. was a musician... and he was always out whoring around and my mom, the retired washed up model, was just always busy numbing herself with whatever.. I guess that's why Lo and I relate so well.. We we're both just accessories to our parents' lives.. only getting noticed when we fucked up and embarrassed the family.. "

Veronica nodded.

"Whatever you do V, just make sure you are not going wake up one day with regrets... I wish I could do a lot of things differently. But I can't and neither can you or Logan. The past is over and done with. You just have decide where you go from here.."

Veronica breathed in deeply. She had a lot to think about. But no decisions were to be made immediately. Being impulsive was Logan's MO not her's.

Katherine looked down at the floor to see a karaoke night flyer for the Java Hut on the floor. "How about we go to this, hmm? You and me? I'll even sing you a song!"

Veronica giggle, she forgot that Katherine not only inherited her mother's model good looks but her father's musical talent.

"Please! Girls night!"

Veronica sighed and thought about it. It would be nice to have a peaceful carefree night. Maybe, she could even invite Mac since she hadn't really spend much time with her lately.

Yes, a girl's night is exactly what she needed.

/

Veronica, Katherine, and Mac had arrived to the Java Hut which was surprisingly packed. They managed to get seats at a table a few feet away from the stage.

That's when Veronica noticed him. Logan. Walking into the Java Hut with Dick by his side. Katherine waved to the boys making it obvious that she was expecting their arrival.

Katherine avoided Veronica's gaze knowing she wasn't too happy about their arrival and from the look on Logan's face he didn't know she was going to be present either.

"Hey ladies! Kitty Kat I'm excited to hear you sing! Are you going to do a Kane original?"

Katherine smiled. "Of course!"

"About your undying love for me?" Dick asked.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dick of course."

Logan and Dick sat at the table. Logan picking the furthest seat from Veronica. He was going to kill Katherine for this. She invited him and Dick to listening to her sing. She never mentioned inviting Veronica and Mac as well.

One of the promoters of the event got up on the stage, he was a young twenty something man with dreadlocks and a old band tee shirt ,cute in a non conventional way. He grabbed the mic from the stand and cheerfully announced "Well everyone! We have a surprise guest tonight! No other than the famous Nate Kane's daughter Katherine Kane! Who is going to perform for us!"

There was a round of applause in the cafe from either people who knew her personally or knew of her father. Katherine shacked her head. This is why she liked to do performances in run down hole in the wall bars in the East Village of New York City. No one ever mentioned who her father was or even used her last name.

Katherine got up on stage with the confidence of a old pro.

"Hey guys, I have a special treat for you tonight.. this a song I have been working on recently. I got inspired by a few old friends of mine.. I hope you like it." She handed the guitar player a sheet of music and grabbed the mic.

**I bet this time of night you're still up****  
****I bet you're tired from a long, hard week****  
****I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city****  
****And I bet sometimes you wonder about me******

**And I just want to tell you****  
****It takes everything in me not to call you****  
****And I wish I could run to you****  
****And I hope you know that****  
****Everytime I don't,****  
****I almost do, I almost do******

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you****  
****'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply****  
****I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you****  
****And risk another goodbye******

**We made quite a mess, babe****  
****It's probably better off this way****  
****And I confess, babe****  
****That in my dreams you're touching my face****  
****And asking me if I want to try again with you****  
****And I almost do**

**And I just want to tell you****  
****It takes everything in me not to call you****  
****And I wish I could run to you****  
****And I hope you know that****  
****Everytime I don't,****  
****I almost do, I almost do**

A/N Song by Taylor Swift. Titled "I almost do". I don't own anything.

I'm not a big Taylor Swift fan but I think everyone can relate to this song at one point of their lives.

Reviews are always lovely!


	5. Savior

I own nothing. The song is titled "Savior" By Rise Against

Chapter 5. **Savior**

It had been a week since she had seen Logan at the Java Hut for Katherine's performance and keeping busy with school was all Veronica Mars had.

The PI business was slow at the moment. Apparently cheating husbands and bail jumpers were becoming scarce. Which is why she was surprised to see her father's office door closed when she arrived at his office with lunch.

She sat down on the sofa and decided to dig into the sandwich she brought .As she finished the turkey goodness, the door opened revealing Katherine in a black fitted dress. Her was hair curled in a professional style and a beige Birkin bag on her arm.

She seemed startled when she saw Veronica sitting on the sofa.  
"Oh...hey Ronnie" she says giving her a week smile.

Veronica raises a eyebrow about her behavior but doesn't say anything.

"Hey Kat"

The girls stare at each other for a moment. Noticing the awkwardness Keith clears his throat.

"I didn't know you were stopping by honey"

Veronica narrowed her eyes at her father. She held up the bag which contained his sandwich.

"Brought you lunch Papa dukes"

He smiled. "Thanks Daisy"

Katherine looked at them in awe and a ting of jealously. Her father had died years ago and even though she was fond of him they didn't have a very close relationship. She was envious of the Mars duo that was before her.

"So V I have some errands to run you wanna tag along with me? Grab some fraps? Shopping perhaps?"

Veronica shrugged. "As long as dad doesn't have any work for me..." It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with Katherine. Quite on contrary, she needed to talk to her. Almost as much as she needed to talk to Logan. She just didn't know if she really could do it.

Keith shacked his head. "Nope, you are free to go daughter of mine!"

Veronica sighed and gave him a meek smile. "Well then let's go.."

/

They spent over a hour running around town doing small errands in Katherine's her new Mercedes. It was a remarkable piece of machinery even Veronica had to admit that Katherine's new toy was a sweet ride.

Katherine noticed her checking out the car. She grinned. "You should get Lo to buy you one of these. It drives like it's on rails."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah I'm sure that will happen.."

Katherine stopped at a stop light and turned to her long time friend, a solemn look crossed her beautiful face. "He would do anything for you. You know that? He would take a bullet for you in a second. If that's not love I don't know what is.."

Veronica sighed heavily. She closed her eyes.

"I have to ask you something.."

"Shoot.." Katherine replied her eyes now focused back on the road.

"You and Logan.. Did you ever.. I mean did you.."

Katherine pulled over in front of a store and put the car in park.

She turned to Veronica shifting herself in her seat so she was fully looking at her.

"Logan and I never slept together if that's what you are asking. We have made out a few times in drunken escapades but never anything remotely serious. And that was centuries ago..He's three years younger than me.. Jeez you know I like my men older.." She laughed and then she realizes what she said.

Veronica still didn't know about Aaron. How was she supposed to tell her? But right now this conversation wasn't about her. It was about Veronica and Logan.

" Is that what has been bothering you?"

Veronica sighed. "One of the many things.."

Katherine gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, you don't have to worry about me! Lo is pretty much the only family I have., that isn't dead or a fugitive.."

Her phone began to ring and she quickly picked up.

"What do you need from my life ?... Yeah yeah I remember. I'm glad you did. Yup.. See you soon. Bye."

And with that she hanged up.

"Deep conversation, huh?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Men" She grumbled.

"Soo one more errand... This might take a while."

Veronica played with the radio and turned on the CD player. A song started to play. Katherine tensed. "This is Luke's band...The guy I was seeing in New York."

Veronica grimaced. "I'll turn it off.." She reached over to shut the song off.

Katherine shacked her head. She had to stop running. Start practicing what she preached and dealt with her life. She had to come to terms with the man she loved that she left back in New York.

"No.. Put number 3 on."

Veronica did as she was told and a song flooded the Mercedes' speakers.

**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them  
As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping  
Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten**

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you  
Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear

So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?  
'Cause I don't know

That's when she said I don't hate you boy  
I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
That's when I told her I love you girl  
But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have, oh, oh

And the day pressed on like crushing weights  
For no man does it ever wait  
Like memories of dying days that deafen us like hurricanes  
Bathed in flames we held the brand, uncurled the fingers in your hand

Pressed into the flesh like sand, now do you understand?  
So tell me now if this ain't love then how do we get out?  
'Cause I don't know

One thousand miles away, there's nothing left to say  
But so much left that I don't know  
We never had a choice, this world is too much noise  
It takes me under, it takes me under once again  


Veronica looked over at Katherine. Even with her Gucci sunglasses on Veronica could tell that tears were rolling down her face.

They drove into the most exclusive part of the 09er neighborhood to a mega mansion sitting on the beach. It was a pretty traditional looking house that looked like it hasn't been inhabited for years. It was obvious it needed some TLC. But still gorgeous none the less.

Veronica immediately fell in love.

She normally hated the overly immense homes in the 09er zip code but this one was different. It wasn't cold and dark it practically screamed it was meant for a family. It was meant to be filled with love and happiness.

Katherine parked in the large circular driveway next to a new black Range Rover. Veronica got out of the car with her looking up at the house.

"What are we doing here?"

Her question was answered by the person who climbed of the Range Rover. Logan.

"Hey Lo! I already like this house. The best from all the other houses we looked at!"

It hit Veronica like a ton of bricks. Katherine had dragged her to go house shopping with no other than Logan.

He didn't say anything, just shrugged his eyes never leaving Veronica.

"No more big bird?" She asked nodding over to the Range Rover.

He shrugged again. "Time to grow up."

A older plump lady dressed with a light purple suit came out of the house.

"Oh you are here! Come inside, let me show you around. It's amazing."

They made their way into the grand house quickly noticing the dark clouds forming above.

The house was mostly empty with a few pieces of furniture still remaining but it was evident it was a magnificent home at one time.

"Now no one has lived here for the past seventy years or so.. The bathrooms and kitchen need to be remodeled.. But the bare bones are great. That's what really matters.. If the structure is good." She babbled on.

Logan cut into her sales pitch as he surveyed the large foyer looking up at the second floor landing that was above their heads. "Why has no one lived here for that long?

The woman seemed a bit surprised by his question which in reality was a fair question Veronica thought.

"The owner built the house for a young lady he intended to marry.. But it never worked out.."

"It took him 70 years to realize that it wasn't going to work out?" Katherine asked.

"He died recently actually.. The estate is selling it. He never gave up that she would come back to him... Sad story really."

Logan nodded and made his way into one of the grand rooms that had a great impressive fireplace and a piano. But that's not what caught his eye. The room contained large windows that showcased the amazing view of the backyard and beyond that a private beach. The Pacific Ocean looked extra beautiful today.

The waves were crashing harder than usual and the sky was dark, a sure sign a storm was rolling in.

"This is an amazing view!" Katherine exclaimed.

Veronica had to agree the view was amazing. Hell, the whole house was amazing. It just needed work. And love. A lot like some other things in her life.

They toured the house. Countless rooms. All fabulous. As they made their way to the master bedroom, Veronica started to day dream of the people who should of lived here. If the man had gotten the woman he loved and they lived in the house happily. She thought of the grand life they would of lived.

"And this room off the Master is the nursery.."

And of course, the kids they would of had.

She swallowed hard.

Her stomach turned and she ran into the bathroom. Emptying her stomach into the toilet.

Katherine came up behind her quickly closing the bathroom door and pulling Veronica's hair back.

"Hey there V.."

Veronica whipped her mouth with her hand. Tears in eyes had sprang in her eyes.

Veronica began to sob into Katherine's arms. They sat on the floor which seemed like an eternity.

"I'm... Pregnant." Veronica finally chocked out.

Katherine swallowed hard. "I know.."

A loud clap of thunder could be heard throughout the house. Followed by a bolt of lightning in the sky. Yes, a storm was most certainly rolling in...

Reviews are always nice!


	6. I'll Take it

I don't own anything. I promise more LoVe soon!

/

Chapter 6**. I'll take it.**

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"I know" Katherine replied.

Veronica looked at her wearily. "You know?"

Katherine gave her a weak smile. "I saw the test in the trash when I was at your apartment last week..And the puking.. and well, you are not the only detective Ms. Mars."

Veronica looked at her wide eyed. "You didn't tell Logan did you?"

Katherine scowled. "First off, if you think I would do that to you then you are crazy. Second, if he knew you.. do you think he would be that calm right now? And third..." She paused." It's his right?"

Veronica took a deep breath. "Yes, Piz and I never.."

Katherine nodded. "How far along are you?"

Veronica sat back on the marble vanity closing her eyes. " A few weeks. Six, maybe?"

Katherine took her hand gently. "Well, I'll support you with whatever you choose to do.. But you have to tell Logan. He has a right to know."

Veronica snapped. "Do you think he will even care?"

The pain in Katherine's face was obvious. "You really think that little of him?"

She rose to her feet looking down at Veronica who was still on the bathroom floor. Her eyes became harsh and cold. "Tell him or I will."

And with that she walked out of the bathroom.

After a few minutes of pulling herself together Veronica walked out of the bathroom back to the master bedroom where she found Logan and the real estate agent looking out of the massive window that had the same great view as the family room down stairs.

"You okay?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah.. Bad sushi."

Logan nodded accepting her answer. She wasn't sure if he believed her. She hated lying to him. But this was not the moment for her to be telling him she was with child. His child. Just the thought caused Veronica to put her hand on stomach. Wanting to protect the life in her. They had created a life. A sweet innocent child who wasn't jaded by its parents sins. She knew deep down Logan could never be the son of a bitch that his own father was. But could she not turn into her mother? Could two damaged people with parental figures such as Leanne and Aaron raise a healthy child?

Veronica looked around the room noticing Katherine's absence.

"Where's Kat?"

Logan shrugged. "She had some urgent business. You know Kat.. Always running off somewhere. Like someone else I know.."

He said it so seriously with such a sad look in his eyes it made her heart break.

"So, is this it?" The older plump woman asked her eyes hopeful of the big commission.

Logan sighed. At that moment the woman's cell phone rang and she excused herself to the hallway to answer.

Logan stood looking out at the ocean view and was pleasantly surprised when Veronica walked up next to him. She joined him in watching the waves crash on the beach. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity for Veronica.

"It's a good house." She said quietly.

He nodded. "It's just so big.. For one person."

"I'm sure Dick will still be your roommate." Veronica said smugly.

Logan smirked. "I can't leave my boy homeless, now can I?"

"You should get a dog." She stated matterfactly.

"A dog?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah.. Every kid should have one." She caught herself after the words came out.

Logan let out a small chuckle.

"I like to think of myself as man! Thank you very much... But I never had a dog. Might be nice."

The real estate agent came back into the room as eager as ever to close the sale.

"Well, have we come to a decision?"

Logan looked at Veronica not taking his eyes off of her.

"Yeah, we'll take it."

Veronica tried to pretend she didn't hear him say "we". But he did.

And hell, for the moment, she would take it too.


	7. Who I am

I don't own anything. LoVe.

**Chapter 7 Who I am**

/  
After the real estate agent left, Logan and Veronica found themselves walking on the private beach at the back of the house not quite ready to leave yet.

"The remodel is going to be a lot of work." She said quietly looking up at the house.

"I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.." The sexual incognito was evident in his tone.

Veronica decided to bite at his suggestion.

"If I do remember correctly.. that is true."

He cocked a eyebrow.

She continued. "But with this job I think you are better with hiring professionals; you know people who know what they are doing.."

At this point he was lost to what they were truly talking about. Sex or remodeling his new house? He decided to go with the dirtier of the two.

"Hookers?"

Veronica laughed and they walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"It's sad.. he waited for her to come back to him .." She trailed off.

"Some things are meant to be waited for."

"But waiting forever?"

He shrugged. "I would wait for you forever.."

Veronica heart ached. "I know.." She knew she was supposed to say something else. This should of led to a full blown fight, as usual, but it didn't. Not even close. Just sad truth.

They walked in silence, the crashing of the waves was the only thing to break the stillness.

"Kat was at my dad's office today.." Veronica blurted out.

Logan looked at her surprised. "Interesting.."

"Any idea why?" She inquired.

Logan shrugged. "You know Miss. Kane..she is always up to something." Like you. He didn't have to say it, the accusing look on his face was enough.

"Plus, you spent all day with her. You didn't think to ask?"

"I have other things on my mind."

"Penny for your thoughts." He replied looking down as he kicked the sand as they walked down the beach.

"Listen Logan.." At that very moment another loud clap of thunder echoed down the beach which brought the rain. They hurried back to the driveway to the car and the realization that Logan was going to be her ride home hit her.

"So my ride kind of left without me.." Veronica chuckled.

"Just call me Chauffeur Logan, Madame at your service! " he opened the passenger door to the Range Rover and motion for her to get in.

She giggled. This was the Logan she missed. The silly Logan who made her laugh to the point her sides would hurt.

"You're missing your hat." She stated as she climbed into the car.

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone is a critic."

They drove through the 09er zip code not sure where their destination was going to be. Logan turned on the radio and a Relient K song came crooning through the speakers.

**I ****watched the proverbial sunrise****  
****Coming up over the Pacific and****  
****You might think I'm losing my mind,****  
****But I will shy away from the specifics...******

**'cause I don't want you to know where I am****  
****'cause then you'll see my heart****  
****In the saddest state it's ever been.******

**This is no place to try and live my life.******

**Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.****  
****See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.****  
****Stop right there. Well I never should have said****  
****That it's the very moment that****  
****I wish that I could take back.******

**I'm sorry for the person I became.****  
****I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.****  
****I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again****  
****'cause who I am hates who I've been.****  
****Who I am hates who I've been.******

**I talk to absolutely no one.****  
****Couldn't keep to myself enough.****  
****And the things bottled inside have finally begun****  
****To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.******

**I heard the reverberating footsteps****  
****Synching up to the beating of my heart,****  
****And I was positive that unless I got myself together,****  
****I would watch me fall apart.******

**And I can't let that happen again****  
****'cause then you'll see my heart****  
****In the saddest state it's ever been.******

**This is no place to try and live my life.****  
**

Logan and Veronica sat in silence listening to the song. The lyrics hit home. They both had became people that they hated. People that they never wanted to be again. But they were both in better places now. More mature. More level headed. But still hopelessly in love with each other. They both knew they owed it to themselves to give it one more shot. But for it to work they needed to admit everything. Pour their hearts out one last time. But this time, it had to be all out on the table. No more hiding. No more keeping things in. No more running.

"Want to get food?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Yeah that sounds good."

"Mr. Mui?"

She nodded. He would of course pick her favorite restaurant. It was the Logan thing to do. It was a bit on the pricey side so she didn't frequent there much on her own. But it served the best Chinese food in the county so she wasn't going to turn it down.

As they made their way to the restaurant the rain started to come down harder and more fierce. The wind and rain pounded the car with a strong force. Logan could barely see out of the window. He drove slow and carefully, much more for the sake of Veronica's life than his own.

Veronica watched his face as he carefully drove through the streets of Neptune. He looked older, more mature. And maybe, just maybe, his wild child days were over.

She knew she had to tell him. She just had to. Keeping such a secret from him was hurting her too much.

"Lo... I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

And before she could open her mouth a set of headlights came in their direct view and before Logan could react the car collide with them sending the Range Rover spinning and eventually hitting a utility pole.

And there they lied, the star crossed lovers covered in their own blood and rain heavily pouring down on their motionless bodies.

And that night three lives hanged in the balance.

Yes when it rains, it pours.

Reviews are lovely!


	8. Grateful

I don't own anything.

Chapter 8

**Grateful**

It was the phone call every parent never wants to get. The phone call that their child was in an accident.

Keith Mars was sitting in his office getting ready to go home for the day when he got this phone call.

The phone call that his only child had been involved in a car accident was just another reminder that he couldn't protect her from the world.

He headed to the hospital in a daze. All he could hope was that it was a mistake. All he could wish for was that it wasn't his daughter found in the wreckage of a car accident on Timber road. All he could hope for was that wasn't his Veronica.

But it was. He found his little girl hooked up to a bunch of machines looking so small and pale in a big hospital bed. A big bruise marked the right side of her face.

He spoke with a few of the officers who had responded to the scene. A truck had lost control in the heavy rain making a tight turn and swerved into their lane causing Logan to swerve into a pole. It was a simple enough story. Expect the fact she was with Logan. Logan, the unstable young man she had sworn to stay away from.

The explanation of why they were together was most certainly going to be an interesting one he was sure. He finally located a doctor to update him on his daughter's condition. It was all routine. Only some bruises and a concussion. It could of been a lot worse. She was very lucky.

Keith sighed and looked at his daughter through the window into her hospital room. If she was lucky she wouldn't of been in this mess. She wouldn't of been in a car with Logan Echolls in the first place. And then came the part even Keith Mars wasn't prepared for.

"She should wake up anytime now. But we are going to have to keep her here for a few days to monitor the fetus..."

Keith's head snapped back to look at the doctor. "The what?"

"The fetus.. your daughter is about 6 weeks pregnant.." The Doctor said uncomfortably getting sense the older man wasn't aware of his daughter pregnancy.

Keith took a deep breath. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. His teenage daughter was not pregnant.

Once he had a few moments to process it all he made the phone calls to Wallace and Mac . He instructed Mac to contact Dick for Logan since he wasn't aware of anyone else Logan had.

And then all there was to do was wait.

Dick and Mac were the first to arrive followed closely by Wallace and Alicia. They sat in the waiting room waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for any good news that their friends.

Katherine arrived shortly behind the rest of the gang after receiving a text from Dick about the accident in the middle of her massage at the spa.

"A text? Really Dick? That's all I get?"

He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"Are they okay?" She looked around the waiting room looking for anyone to give her information.

"They both are going to be fine. We're just waiting for them to wake up." Mac said quietly.

They sat in silence for a bit longer not sure what to say to each other. Really, what was there to say?

"So Logan got Ronnie knocked up, huh? Who didn't see that coming?" Dick mused. Mac elbowed him in the stomach. Sure everyone was thinking the same thing. But of course only Mr. Calabasas had the courage to say it.

"Ouch, what?! Are we sure it's Logan's? I mean..Her and Piz.."

Katherine shook her head. "They never.. ya know.. The baby is Logan's."

"You knew?!" Dick exclaimed.

Katherine just nodded bringing her knees up to her chest.

Keith held his head in his hands. Alicia rubbed his back trying to offer some sort of emotional support not knowing what to say.

Keith just got the confirmation he was waiting for. His little girl was having a baby with Logan Echolls. He knew deep down the young man loved his daughter. Hell, more than half of the things he did was because of her. Very misguided actions. But even a man jaded by love like himself could see it was out of love.

/

As Logan Echolls woke up in the hospital he wasn't sure what was a dream and what was real. The events that transpired were all a blur. Images of him swerving to miss the oncoming truck, the car slamming into the pole, the ambulance ride to the hospital, it all swirled in his head.

It all didn't seem real. But the bruises and his dislocated left shoulder argued otherwise.

His biggest concern of course was Veronica. Where was she? Was she okay? He swore to the heavens that she had to be okay. He couldn't live in a world where Veronica Mars didn't exist.

As his thoughts trailed off a doctor in his mid twenties came into his room. He was dressed in dark blue scrubs and had thick black glasses perched on his face. The man's age and appearance surprised Logan but nothing surprised him more than the man who followed the doctor into his room.

Keith Mars.

Logan took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen.

"Mr. Echolls, I'm glad to see you are awake. I'm Doctor Scott. Can you tell me your pain level? 1 to 10?"

Logan looked at the doctor like he was crazy. Pain? Logan was used to pain. Physical and emotional. He was Aaron's personal punching bag for years. Pain wasn't a foreign concept to him.

"I'm fine.."He grumbled.

He looked up at Keith with a pleading look in his eyes. "Veronica?"

Keith sighed. "She still unconscious..."

Logan took a deep breath. "But she is okay? Right? She is going to be okay?"

Doctor Scott looked at the young man in the bed obviously very distraught of the status of the petite blond he had just examined. "Ms. Mars.. is going to make it. She suffered some bumps and bruises." Logan let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. He thanked God for answering his prayers.

The doctor continued. "One practically hard hit to the head which resulted in a concussion. We are going to have to keep her here for a few days to monitor her pregnancy to make sure everything is okay but she should be fine."

Logan heart dropped. Pregnancy?

"Her what?" He could barely make out the words, his voice trembling at the thought.

Doctor Scott looked over at Keith and back at Logan. "I was under the impression you were the baby's father..? "

Logan looked at Keith for some sort of answer, anything at this point to help him make some sense of all of this.

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything. I think I need some time alone with Logan."

Doctor Scott nodded not sure what to make of the situation. "Push the button for a nurse if you need anything."

Logan ignored him and kept his eyes locked on Keith.

Keith sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. He looked down at his hands which were tightly clamped together.

"I'm assuming you didn't know." He stated. I wasn't a question.

Logan nodded. "How? I.."

Keith gave him a pointed look. "I'm assuming you have had enough practice on how this could happen. "

Logan swallowed hard. "I.. We were always so careful.."

Keith put his hand up. "Please, I don't need details."

Logan nodded and looked at window tears forming in his eyes. "I love your daughter. She is most important thing to me in this whole world."

Keith nodded. He knew he was telling the truth. "Well, then I hope you're ready to set up and be a man. Be a father to this baby. You need to decide now if that's a responsibility you are willing to take on. And if it's not... Make that apparent now and not drag my daughter and this child into an emotional turmoil."

Logan nodded. "Keith.. I haven't had the best role models in my life. Hell, Aaron showed me everything you shouldn't do as a parent..But you have shown me what a real father is supposed to be..And if I can be half the man you are.. half the father you are..." He swallowed hard fighting the tears. "Then.. I think me, Veronica and this baby will be okay. I will do everything in my power to keep them happy and safe "

Keith looked at the young man who he had wished so many times to be gone from his daughter's life. The young man he had arrested more than few times for underage drinking and fighting during his time as Sheriff. And for the first time, and hopefully not the last time, Keith Mars was grateful for Logan Echolls.

Wow, that was a hard chapter to write! Reviews are lovely! thanks!


End file.
